Never Say Goodbye!
by Creator Of Dreams
Summary: "I can't believe this day finally came. The day I would actually have to say "goodbye" to all my friends. I hate that word, "goodbye"..." Melody has to leave for Italy due to her dumb job. Will she lose the man she loves? Or will she stay? Will she ever come back if she does leave? And will she tell him how she really feels? Read to find out! (Shindou x OC) Rated T! Two-Short!


**Melody: SUP PEOPLE! :3 Im here with my very first Two-short! EEK! OMG! So nervous! 0v0 Okay...*Cough*...so this Two-short is based on a very dramatic moment from the TV show Friends! The one where Rachel says goodbye! (For those who have no idea what I'm talking about I'm sorry it's a TV show that I love!) Anyway, I hope you like it! And like I said before first one short! So please don't be mad it it's crap! ^^" English isn't my first language! I'm from Italy, so again spelling and stuff might be bad! =_=" in this one short me and the characters are 21/22 years old! Now I have to do the disclaimer thingy right? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven go or any of it's characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>(Melody POV)<strong>

I made my way towards the river bank. My pace was fast, my breathing was heavy and I was slightly sweating from being so scared. As I walked I thought about the reason why I was going to the river bank in the first place. 'I can't believe this day finally came. The day I would actually have to say "goodbye" to all my friends. I hate that word, "goodbye" it makes my teeth hurt just by saying it. But it has to be said. I'm leaving for Italy tomorrow due to my stupid job. I don't want to leave but I really need this job or I'll be broke. If it was up to me I'd stay here, get a different job that payed more money, be with my friends forever and Mary the man I love...only if life was that simple'.

Before I knew it I had arrived at the river bank and saw all my friends standing talking to one another.

I saw Tenma look up at me with a big grin on his face and yell "Hey Melody! Come on down!"

I smiled and started to walk down the steps towards the others. Once I reached the bottom of the steps the others started to crowed around me with smiles on all their faces. I love seeing my friends smile, it makes me so happy.

"So melody why did you call us all down here today?" Kariya asked with his hands on his hips.

I took a deep breath and placed a fake smile on my face as I said "I got an amazing job promotion. It's less hours and more pay..." All my friends smiled and cheered. They looked so happy for me. Some were even about to walk over and hug but then I continued my anousement . "...the job is in Italy..." As those words left my mouth I saw that everyone's once happy faces turned sad and shocked.

"So does this mean...you'll be leaving us? F-For how long?!" Taiyou said trying not to cry.

I nodded. "Yeah It does and I dunno how long, it could be a year maybe two, for all I know it could be forever.."

"FOREVER!?" Some of them shouted back.

I closed my eyes and took another deep breath before saying "Yes! And I would like to say goodbye to each of you individually so...umm...Tenma?"

"Yeah?" Tenma asked.

"Could you come with me for a sec?" I replied as I started to walked away from the others to talk to Tenma alone. Tenma nodded and started to follow me with a very small smile on his face. I then thought to myself 'I love each of my friends and I want to say a sweet goodbye to each of them. I need to get through all the goodbyes as soon as I can, or I might start to cry...and I don't want that to happen!'

**(Shindou's POV)**

Melody was now saying goodbye to Tenma away from us. While she was we were all talking about her leaving. But I didn't talk. I just stood there and thought for a while, trying to take it all in. 'I can't believe she's leaving. We were childhood friends, best friends, classmates and teammates. How can she just leave like this? It's so sudden! I didn't...I-I...I don't even get a chance to tell her how I feel. Or did I lose my chance? She said she wanted to say goodbye to each of us individually! I'll tell her then! I have to, it's my last chance!'

My thoughts were infuriated by Kirino snapping his fingers in front of my face. I looked at him with a confused expression on my face.

"You were thinking about Melody, weren't you?" Kirino asked a concerned look on his face.

I nodded and replied in a soft voice "Yeah...I just...I can't believe..." I couldn't seem to find enough words to finish my sentences, I was to much in shock to speak.

Kirino smiled slightly to try and cheer me up. "I always knew you had a crush on her."

I smiled slightly, my way to thank him and let him know I'll be okay, but inside I was hurting...deeply and I knew I wasn't going to be okay. I mean how could I be? The one person I care about most in the world is leaving me.

I sighed and looked over to where Melody was standing. She was now talking to Fei who looked like he was taking it hard. But I knew that no one will take it as hard as I will. I will miss her so much that there are no words to describe how much I will miss her.

* * *

><p>It had been an hour since Melody told us her news. Everyone had said their goodbyes to her and each one was on the verge of tears while some were actually crying. Right now she was saying goodbye to Kirino and I was the only one left. I then thought for a moment 'I can't believe she left me for last, she must really care about me. Wait what!? Sure she might care about but not...love me...I bet she only sees me as a brother or just as a friend...nothing more'. After thinking for a while I saw her and Kirino walked back over to us. She was slightly crying from all the goodbyes but looked like she was trying to hold her tears back and stay strong. Melody and Kirino finally reached us and she smiled her sweet smile while Kirino was rubbing his eyes.<p>

She then placed her hand on my shoulder and said "Well..."

"Y-Yeah..." I replied in a sad tone.

**To be continued...**

**Melody: Hehe CLIFF-HANGER! Wow! ^^ I love it! xD What do you guys think? So far so good? Or am I just plain bad at this? You tell me, in the review! ^^ I'll see ya in the next chapter, minna! Which should be sometime soon! **

****Bye my beautiful readers, love ya! **Melody out! **


End file.
